memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Academy
Klingon Academy| cover image = | series = | publisher = Interplay| developer = 14 Degrees East| platform = PC, Mac| published = June 15, 2000| }} A Space Simulator game set before the Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country puts the player in the Klingon Academy running training simulations for General Chang. The player is put through a theoretical training simulations in what is a war against the Federation, ending in an invasion of the Sol system and getting to track down the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]]. After graduating from the academy General Chang calls on you two perform covert operations and also deal with the latest outbreak in civil war among the Klingon Empire, helping get Gorkon declared Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. Features Christopher Plummer reprising his role as General Chang in the FMV sequences, and Micheal Dorn (Worf) playing Colonel Worf's younger brother, Thok Mak. Story Synopsis Spoilers Modifications Since the game's release there have been many popular modifications bringing old and new Trek ships and gameplay into the game. Some of the most popular being Next Generation Academy, Romulan Dawn and Quick Battle 2. Most of these mods can be found at www.klingonacademy.com. Characters Regulars * General Chang * Chief of Staff Gorkon * Melkor * Colonel Poktarl * Commander Thok Mak * Cadet Torlek Others * Captain Hikaru Sulu (simulation) * Captain James T. Kirk (simulation) * Kalnor * Brigadier K'mak * Captain K'mpec * Chancellor Lorak * Colonel Worf References Starships * USS Aamot *Akula class **[[USS Akula|USS Akula]] **USS Anaconda * USS Arcus * USS Armstrong (Oberth class) * USS Avalanche * USS Banting * USS Boone * USS Callahan * USS Carter * [[USS Carver (Oberth class)|USS Carver]] * USS Chagaris * USS Chantland * USS Concord (Miranda class) * USS Coultrip * USS Decker * USS Delbora * USS Dvorak * USS Eagle (Akula class) * USS Exodus * USS Fesoan * USS Freedom (Oberth class) * USS Fuller * USS Gladstone * USS Hakiki * USS Harold * USS Hartt * USS Hernandez * USS Hornet (Excelsior class) * USS Huntington * USS Hurricane * USS Iceland * USS Kelleghan * USS Kestral * USS Kollmansberger * USS Lexington (NCC-3092) * USS Lor'Vela * USS Lucas * USS McLafferty * USS Mitchell * USS Missouri * USS Murakami * USS Omaha * USS Panettiere * USS Ranger (NCC-1707) * USS Rauer * USS Regalado * USS Republic (Lexington class) * USS Salazar * USS Shras * USS Somers * USS Tamorra * USS Tasmania * USS Tempest (NCC-1852) * USS Thelev * USS Tian Nan Man * USS Ticonderoga (NCC-1736) * USS Tigress * USS Ulysses (NCC-7850) * USS Vengeance (Constitution class) Starship Classes Accuser class | Alpha class | Centurion class | Constitution class | D6 class | Emperor class | Excelsior class | Imperial Hawk class | Imperium class | Insurrection class | Legion class | Lexington class | Long Fang class | Missouri class | Okinawa class | Praex class | Relentless class | Senator class | Suspicious class | Sword of Kahless class | Wareagle class | Warrior's Anger class Locations * Earth * Elite Command Academy * Federation Neutral Zone * Neutral Zone * Praxis * Tal'Ihnor Gates * Thaleris asteroid belt * Qo'nos ** Hall of Warriors Species * Gorn * Humans * Klingons * Romulans * Sha'Kurian * Tholian States and Organisations * Gorn Hegemony * Klingon Empire ** Gho'vaD defense fleet ** Hegh yan strike fleet ** House of G'Iogh ** Qabjech exploratory fleet ** Qo'noS home fleet * Romulan Star Empire * Sha'Kurian Ducal Territories * Tholian Assembly * United Federation of Planets Other * Antimatter field projector * Assault phaser * Gravitic harmonic resonator cannon * Heavy disruptor * Impulse Velocity Projectiles * Quantum carrier-wave beam Information Related Stories *The Undiscovered Country Connections *http://klingonacademy.3dactionplanet.gamespy.com/view.php?pg=GameInfoIndex Klingon Academy